Of Weird Worlds
by wombat blainers
Summary: Kurt Hummel is human, too bad most people these days weren't.In a world where no one hides. Whether it is your sexuality or the fact that you're a half-lizard shape shifter. Kurt can't help but be interested in the boy with curly hair and enticing eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Of Weird Worlds and Odd Creatures.  
><strong>Ship: <strong>Mainly Klaine featuring most of the normal ships in the background  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T – for now. I find it very draining writing full on smut if I'm being honest.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Kurt Hummel is human, too bad most people these days weren't. In a world where no one hides, whether it is your sexuality or the fact that you're a half-lizard shape shifter. Kurt can't help but be interested in the boy with curly hair and enticing eyes, he might just like what he finds.

Kurt Hummel stood at the slightly average height of 5'10. He had striking glaze blue eyes that in certain lights turned a coral green; he also prized himself in posture and was prestige and neat, his hair was always flawless along with his perfect skin and candy like lips.

He was also human - something a lot of people _weren't _these days.

* * *

><p>Kurt shuffled down into his bed spread as he tried his very best to ignore the beaming light that seemed to be shinning through a gap in his blue eyed boy tried to rearrange himself into a comfortable position again but eventually just gave up and lay uncomfortably for awhile.<p>

After what felt like seconds to the tired Kurt (in reality it was a good 10 minutes) his phone alarm began buzzing and withering on the desk, signalling him to get up.

His long slender arm reached out from the duvet and turned off the alarm. He glanced at the screen briefly and took note of the time; 6:25am.

Letting his eyes drift close momentarily he shrugged off his duvet and made his way to his new bathroom that was lucky connected to his room.

The countertenor noted his dry mouth and grabbed one of the cups by the sink to wash his mouth out. After finishing his usual routine Kurt made his way back into his room, ignoring the mountain of boxes his room cradled.

He'd start unpacking properly after he comes home from school.

His _new _school.

Kurt bit his lip nervously. His last school had been quite simply awful but at least it was all humans.

The new school he's set to attend is co'ed and that doesn't just mean boys and girls. Oh no.

It meant shape shifters, vampires, wolfs and Kurt honestly wouldn't be surprised if some interbreeds and angels were mixed in there too.

And because of that obvious fact Kurt couldn't help but be slightly more nervous than usual – a lot more nervous than usual. Ignoring the twisting of his stomach he went to his wardrobe. He'd managed to unpack most of that last night _and _get it on suitable hangers too.

Flipping through his clothes he found what he considered to be the perfect outfit. Non to flashy but perfect for making an entrance.

He briskly dressed himself and squirmed into his tight fitting jeans, glancing at the clock and went downstairs for breakfast so he could then come back up and fix his hair.

* * *

><p>Entering McKinley (that was his new school by the way) was weird. There weren't many people actually in the corridors but the people who were looked very human, but you couldn't really be sure these days.<p>

Kurt's father walked closely next to his child, eying anyone who looked at them. Kurt noticing this cringed, "Dad, please."

Burt had the audacity to look slightly guilty but then the expression was replaced with a sad smile, "you know I just want to protect you after what I let happen back-"

"You didn't "let" anything happen!" Kurt insisted as they neared the corner to the principles office.

Burt looked a bit out placed but he let it go "okay, let's just get this over with. What is this Figgins guy again?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at his father's usual forgetfulness and answered "he's a werewolf. I think..."

Burt nodded and they both walked simply to the chatted to her for awhile and Kurt took a seat outside the office.

Three seats down there was a petite girl who was wearing a hideous mustard yellow cardigan, mixed in with a pleat skirt and white tights, it was _awful. _

Surprisingly that wasn't what drew Kurt's eye to her at first.

What really caught his eye was down her forearms that were covered in navy blue feathers. You'd think they'd be ugly but they weren't they were... Pretty?

It was weird sure, but also something interesting about it too.

"I'm guessing this is the first time you've met an interbred?" The feather armed girl asked. Her voice was wavering on annoyed but her smile showed that she was just being curious too.

Kurt felt a warm blush as he caught her eye, "sorry..."

She grinned, "Oh, you have a lovely voice! Can you sing? You sound like you could sing, you'll have to sing to me one day-"she blabbed suddenly.

Kurt was taken aback by the dramatic change in conversation but soon he was having a hand being thrust at him. He carefully took it to shake, watching her cautiously.

"I'm Rachel Berry, I'm half bird. It gives me an amazing voice, I have a great talent. I'll show you one day, I will. I'm guessing you're new though, and Human. You smell human, you smell a lot nicer than a lot of the other humans though."

"Well nice to meet you" he said sending her a smile but quickly adding an "I think anyway."

Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to his father who motioned to the Principles office. Kurt nodded and picked his bag up off the floor telling Rachel that it was nice to meet her. She'd nodded enthusiastically and told him it was a start to a fabulous friendship.

As Kurt entered the threshold to the were-principles office Kurt felt stiff, as if something was watching him.

Ignoring the feeling he smiled, maybe this school wouldn't be too bad. He hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I've never really written any supernatural fics so excuse me if this turns out awfully. As you can also see I love Hummelberry and i'm going to try and update at least once a week. Also, not all of the glee club will be creatures. I'm also very bad at grammar so i apologize.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Of Weird Worlds and Odd Creatures.  
><strong>Ship: <strong>Mainly Klaine featuring most of the normal ships in the background  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T – for now. I find it very draining writing full on smut if I'm being honest.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Kurt Hummel is human, too bad most people these days weren't. In a world where no one hides. Whether it is your sexuality or the fact that you're a half-lizard shape shifter. Kurt can't help but be interested in the boy with curly hair and enticing eyes, he might just like what he finds.

* * *

><p>The Principle werewolf was polite.<p>

He went through the usual stuff and there was a lot of head nodding. It was pretty much boring formal information about the school and the people that went there.

When Kurt finally left the room he felt drained, he hated all that talking type of stuff.

He bid goodbye to his father telling him he'd ring if he needed him.

Before Kurt went and got his time-table from the normal looking woman at the desk he checked to see if that Rachel girl was still hanging around.

She wasn't.

Feeling his face drop he made his way to the oak desk. The desk was a scratched and ugly in Kurt's opinion but he tried to smile through his distaste anyway.

After the woman pointed out most of his classes and told him it was lunch next Kurt felt jittery, he put it down to hunger.

* * *

><p>He decided first it would be best to find his locker before all the teenagers filled the halls.<p>

When he finally found the right section he carefully putting in a folder he'd been given before closing the door checking the combination so he could lock it.

Unfortunately the lock didn't want to do its job.

He tried a few times and then he got a bit stressed about it. Eventually he kicked the bottom locker and a weird squeaking noise came out his throat, now his foot hurt.

"What did the lockers ever do to you?" A calm voice asked, a grin was evident in whose ever it was.

Kurt paused in mid squeak, blood rushing to his face. _Way to make yourself look like a weirdo on the first day Hummel_.

"As adorable as those squeaking noises are please tell me you can actually speak English?" Kurt gave his stupid locker door another push and turned round ignoring the locker opening again.

He was thinking of a witty remark to say to this person when his voice was caught in his throat.

The boy that was speaking to the young countertenor was not like anything Kurt had ever seen before, and he didn't just mean looks. His persona just felt different, Kurt could practically feel his energy crackling in the air.

Kurt frowned and the caramel eyed boy copied him.

"Oh, please don't say you're half duck and you suffer from the squeaking problems, if you are I mean that's cool!" He said embarrassed, "ducks are... Ducks are-"

"Ducks?" Kurt offered and his lips formed a smile as he saw the other boy smile in relief.

"Well obviously" the tenor replied grinning cheekily."I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson."

Kurt felt his stomach clench at the smile. His teeth were white, like shark teeth white.

Blaine must have noticed Kurt scrutinising his teeth because he automatically closed his mouth and stopped smiling.

Blaine's eyes lulled and the vivid caramel colour was replaced with a darker brown that stared at the countertenor as if he was trying to make something out, but then as quickly as the stuffy atmosphere came it was sucked away again when Blaine laughed.

_That's kind of odd_ Kurt thought.

"Do you have a name or..."

_Oh, he wants to know my name. Why does he want my name though? I swear I scream gay. _

Whilst Kurt's inner monolog was getting to him Blaine had taken the time to successfully close the other boy's locker. At the click of the lock Kurt was brought back, he hoisted his bag onto his shoulder and cleared his throat while sticking his hand out to shake, "Kurt Hummel - new, if that wasn't obvious."

Blaine scoffed and looked down at Kurt's hand, "it's obvious."

The countertenor frowned and twitched his fingers a bit before realising Blaine wasn't going to shake his hand; he dropped it to his side.

The bell down the corridor buzzed, the shrill noise carrying its way to Kurt's ears. He shuffled on his feet uncomfortably as a few people left their classrooms not even glancing at the two boys.

"Well," Kurt said awkwardly "nice meeting you, thanks for the locker thing."

The countertenor spun on his heal wanting to get away as soon as possible but stopped in his tracks when he felt a hand slide into his. A slight pain racked through Kurt's lower stomach again and his shoulders stiffened.

Someone was willingly touching him, which was new.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I freaked you out or something" Blaine, the person whose hand was in his said.

Kurt bit his lip and looked around before nervously bowing his head closer to Blaine's "you really shouldn't do that."

The smaller boy frowned and the countertenor rolled his eyes and nodded his head in the direction of their hands. "I'm gay, Blaine."

The shorter boy shrugged "and? I've met people who have webbed feet and cat tails. Do you really think someone's sexuality would freak me out?"

Kurt stared at Blaine quietly for a few seconds, just as he was about to reply he heard that girl with the mustard yellow cardigan calling his name.

Blaine and Kurt both turned to look at the girl who was striding up to them, her hair bouncing with each step.

When she finally reached them she sent a nod in Blaine's direction and she grabbed Kurt's other hand.

"You should really sit with me at Lunch Kurt, and then maybe you could listen to me sing? I've been working on this great number for glee club, you should really join."

Kurt felt very confused seeing as two people were on either side of him happily holding his hands.

Not to mention Rachel spoke really fast and it was hard to keep up, "glee club?"

The half bird interbreed nodded enthusiastically, "Blaine's in glee club too."

Kurt looked at Blaine, "right..." He said slowly.

"So, lunch?" Rachel asked.

She then noticed Kurt and Blaine's combined hands and raised her eyebrows, "oh, unless Blaine and you-"

"No!" Both boys said at the same time, letting go of each other's hands.

Rachel gave them both a look but the shrugged pulling Kurt towards what he presumed to be the lunch hall.

As Kurt was being pulled away he went to send Blaine a small smile but was surprised to see he wasn't anywhere in sight.

_Weird _Kurt thought as he was pulled into an empty room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you everyone who had put me on story alert and favourite and to the few that reviewed. I've decided I'll try and update every Sunday.**

** How well that works I'm not too sure. Also, Blaine isn't human... Any ideas what he could be? Muaha. **

**Reviews are welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Of Weird Worlds and Odd Creatures.  
><strong>Ship: <strong>Mainly Klaine featuring most of the normal ships in the background  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T – for now. I find it very draining writing full on smut if I'm being honest.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Kurt Hummel is human, too bad most people these days weren't. In a world where no one hides. Whether it is your sexuality or the fact that you're a half-lizard shape shifter. Kurt can't help but be interested in the boy with curly hair and enticing eyes, he might just like what he finds.

* * *

><p>The first thing Kurt noticed about the room was that it too was painted a pale yellow, much like Rachel's cardigan.<p>

He might have to talk to her about clothing choices he decided. The second thing was the sleek, black grand piano that was in the room.

Rachel jumped up on the closed bonneted piano and Kurt had to retain a gasp. No one should sit on something that beautiful. "So what was that in the corridor?"

Kurt's forehead wrinkled, "what do you mean?"

"You were holding hands with Blaine, Blaine Anderson! You really should be more careful."

The countertenor stared at Rachel unblinking_, what the hell was she implying?  
><em>  
>"Look Rachel" Kurt drawled, "If you're homophobic maybe we shouldn't be friends. "<p>

Kurt gripped on tighter to his bag and turned to make his way out of choir room, he felt like crying. _So much for making friends._

"What? Kurt, no!" Rachel shouted jumping off the piano to reach the door before him "I have no problem with you holding Blaine's hand. I have two dads, Kurt. I would never..."

Kurt's eyebrows quirked, "two dads?"

Rachel nodded enthusiastically, "they're both human. My mother was a lark, beautiful according to them both-"

"Aren't larks brown?"

Rachel looked side to side, "and your point?"

Kurt nodded towards her arms, "your feathers are a navy blue colour."

Rachel looked at Kurt confused and then turned back around and walked gracefully back to the piano, "the point is you should be careful around Blaine, he's not like everyone else."

Kurt scoffed, "there's nothing going on with me and Blaine!" he insisted. "He just grabbed my hand when i was walking away, and anyway you're not exactly like everyone else."

Rachel flipped her hair over her shoulder and sniffed, "well, I've said my bit if you want to be silly you can. Now, can you sing Kurt Hummel?" She asked, her eyes narrowing into hopeful and mischievous slits.

"Can Kurt Hummel sing?" Kurt asked indifferently as he made his way to the keys of the piano.

Thudding down on them he glanced up at Rachel, "oh, he can sing alright."

* * *

><p>Rachel had walked Kurt to his last lesson, History.<p>

All the way there she kept commenting on his singing, they were nice comments...Sort of.

Anyway, Rachel had told him that she'd talk to a Mr Shue and sort out a glee club audition.

After bidding him goodbye and taking his phone number Kurt somewhat sauntered into the empty classroom, walking up to the female English teacher.

When the teacher saw him she grinned, it freaked Kurt out a bit.

"I'm Holly Holiday!" She exclaimed extending a hand to Kurt, he shook it.

He questioned if she was human or not but it was an awkward question so he didn't bother. "Well, I'm a substitute so.. Go take a seat by Blaine or something."

Kurt glanced over to the window where Blaine was sitting and noticed he was staring at him, a small smile on his face. Kurt bit his lip and began walking to the curly haired boy who seemed ecstatic that Kurt was sitting next to him.

The countertenor lowered himself into the seat and got out his utensils, ignoring the fact that Blaine was still staring at him.

There was a lot of paper shuffling and then Blaine couldn't seem to keep it in any longer "I'm sorry if I freaked you out earlier!" he all but shouted. "You were just.. Erm, yeah. Sorry."

Kurt glanced at him and shrugged, "I'm not used to people wanting to touch me is all."

Blaine's lips parted and a small "oh" was released.

Kurt just nodded and half smiled, _this isn't awkward at all. _

Eventually more students filed in and Kurt had to control his excitement as a blonde, beautiful girl in a cheerleading outfit entered.

The countertenor wouldn't have even taken notice in her if it hadn't been for the gorgeous blue and green wings that poked out of her back, she was butterfly.

Blaine who had still been watching him chuckled and Kurts head snapped towards him, narrowing his eyes he asked "what?"

"It just shows that you went to a completely human school before this one." Blaine said, some what smirking.

Kurt ducked his head feeling a blush spread up his neck, "I'm not staring too much am i?"

Blaine shrugged "everyone stares at Quinn."

"Quinn?"

"The butterfly girl you were practically sparkling about."

Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine gave a toothy grin, and that's when the countertenor noticed. His teeth were sharp. Very, very sharp. Not _human _sharp.

Blaine's eyes darkened again and he closed his mouth, turning away from Kurt. His eyes were boring forward, avoiding Kurt's eye line.

Kurt frowned, _was Blaine a vampire?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, im so sorry. This is kind of badly written.. I was at a friend's house on Saturday and i've gone out today and got back kind of late, not to mention i've been ill all week and then Badboy!blaine on tumblr happened... So, sorry for this bad kind of Chapter.. Erh yeah. **

**Reviews are welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

"More," a voice like velvet whispered out.

Kurt leaned forward, offering himself.

"_More," _the voice _ordered_ this time.

The young countertenor tilted his head back, exposing his neck, a small whimper leaving the grace of his lips as he felt a fleeting touch graze over his neck. Kurt felt heated, hot. He felt tingles run up and down his spine and a warm heat pool in his lower stomach.

"Kurt," The voice said hastily. "Are you sure you want to? Once I start-"

"_Yes," _The younger boy said in a voice he couldn't even recognise as his own. He licked his lips and let his eyes trail up to the caramel-flecked green ones. Only now they had a ring of black around them, it was- "_Beautiful..." _

"So we're talking about you know, are we?" The curly haired boy chuckled darkly as Kurt tried to move his body closer. "Blaine," He puffed. "Do it, I want this, I want-"

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

"What was that?" Blaine said pulling away. Kurt stumbled backwards and frowned, "It's really loud."

The two boys looked around but then Kurt noticed something. "Blaine!" He exclaimed, his voice getting higher with panic, "Why are you fading?"

The smaller boy looked down to his now translucent hands and gasped slightly, "I-I don't..."

His voice then trailed off, becoming quiet.

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

Kurt's eyes opened wider and deep frown lines formed in his forehead and he reached out to grab Blaine but his hand slid right through him, right through his body and Kurt was getting more and more scared and he whispered, "Blaine, what?"

"I'm sorry..." Blaine's voice trailed off and then-

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

Kurt gasped and sat up in his bed, the covers falling down to his waist. The countertenor looked round his room and hit his alarm clocks snooze button.

_It was just a dream. You're just stressed... Audition for glee club today... _Kurt's thought, although they were all jumbled up in his mind. He ran a hand trough his messy hair, puffing out his breath. "Was an odd dream though," he muttered.

After yesterdays English class, Kurt became a bit wary. He hadn't spoken to Blaine since he noticed how pointy his teeth were; it kind of freaked Kurt out, but it wasn't as if Blaine had tried to drink his blood or anything. He'd been perfectly polite and who was to say he _was _a vampire? Loads of things had sharp teeth.

_Yeah like werewolves._

Kurt shook his head, it was really too early to be thinking about this stuff.

* * *

><p>School went on as normal, he didn't see sight of Blaine until Lunch and when he did he noticed the boy was sitting around a table with plenty of people.<p>

They didn't seem scared of him.

One thing that _did _sort of bother Kurt was how he was sitting with the jocks. Many jocks seemed to be lacking any intelligence and were very closed minded, or at least they were at Kurt's last school.

All of the football players were wearing the typical varsity jackets, everyone but Blaine.

Without realizing he'd been staring off into space, Rachel tugged at his arm, nearly knocking his food tray to the floor. He glared at the back of her head but sat down nonetheless.

"Kurt, this is Mercedes," Rachel said, pointing the plus sized girl who sat in front of Kurt. This girl had a beautiful smile; Kurt couldn't help but grin at her.

Something he never did, might he add. It was weird, but not a bad weird.

"She's an empath."

_That would explain it, _Kurt thought.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt" She nodded in the countertenor's direction, "You have nice fashion taste," she complimented.

Kurt gave a laugh, although it came out as more of a cute giggle. "You like my fashion taste? I think we're going to be great friends, Mercedes."

The empath gave him a wink and then they both split into giggles, "I like you, white boy!"

Rachel looked between them both and grinned, "Kurt's auditioning for glee. He's a countertenor, we sung together yesterday."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "You sure don't waste any time, do you, Berry?"

Rachel probably should have been offended but instead she just grinned even wider and started muttering how she'd got this one in the bag. The two newly met friends just shook their heads and began indulging in conversation as they ate.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Kurt walked back to the yellow Choir room.<p>

Rachel walked ahead while Kurt and Mercedes watched as she practically skipped down the corridors. "Is she constantly on sugar or something?"

Mercedes just smiled sympathetically, "You'll learn to block her out."

Kurt stifled a laugh as they turned into the choir room - it appeared that they were the first to arrive. Mercedes bade good luck to Kurt and took her seat while Rachel and Kurt made their way to Mr Schue.

The teacher shuffled a few papers around and then turned to greet Rachel and usher he to sit down before she started talking again. "Kurt Hummel?"

"Yep."

"Well, it'll be nice to finally have another human in glee club-"

"-You do realize how utterly weird that sounds right?" Kurt asked.

Mr Schue laughed and shrugged, "Weird world we live in these days. I'm the glee club's director. I also come from a line of shape shifters."

Kurt nodded; he'd met a fair few shape shifters in his time. "Will you be okay to audition today? I really don't want to pressure you, Rachel just kind of insisted... "

"It's fine. I've got a song planned."

Mr Schue rubbed his hands together, "Great!"

The middle-aged teacher turned around to face the class. It would appear while the two men were talking, the rest of the glee club filed in. The first person Kurt noticed was Blaine. The curly haired teenager was looking away from Kurt, his eyes focusing on the door that he'd probably just come through.

"Today, we have a new member," Rachel clapped enthusiastically, her eyes glinting. Everyone looked at her, including Kurt. Eventually her clapping subdued.

"Now that the clapping seal has subsided," the Latina girl at the back said cuttingly.

"_Anyway," _Mr Schue continued, "This is Kurt Hummel."

"Is he a nymph?" The blonde girl that was sitting next to the rude Latina said. Kurt frowned. Did he really look like a snow nymph?

"Yeah, you do actually" The male Asian said from the other side of the room.

_Did I say that out loud, or-? _

"Nope," He grinned, "I'm Mike, and I'm also a telepath. "

"Right..." Kurt said, unnerved. These sure were a bunch.

"Well, before we all get introduced, why don't you get on with your song, Kurt?"

The countertenor nodded and turned to the man sitting at the piano with a small smile. He handed him a few pages of sheet music from his bag carefully. The shape-shifter teacher went and sat in one of the seats as the music from the piano started playing.

Kurt let his eyes drift over the teenagers in the classroom. As the familiar keys of the piano started, Kurt took a sharp breath.

"_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful..." _He noticed Blaine was watching him with slight recognition in his eyes.

The countertenor let his eyes slide close, _"Every hour we spent together lives within my heart." _

Kurt's thoughts drifted subconsciously towards the one person he was singing this song to. He remembered books at night, forts made from sheets, baking together and he imagined her sitting in the audience, listening and proud.

This would always be Kurt's song to his mother. Maybe it was a bit too personal to sing for an audition but Kurt couldn't help it, he loved this song. He loved his mother.

"_And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears. And when she was happy so was I..."_ Kurt let his fingers slide against the beautiful piano, eyes slowly opening, _"When she loved me..."_

The countertenor noticed that Rachel was perched at the end of her seat, obviously waiting for Kurt to hit the next note perfectly, which he did by the way.

"_Through the summer and the fall, we had each other that was all... Just she and I together, like it was meant to be..." _Kurt smiled as he noticed the looks on the members of the glee clubs face.

The blonde butterfly-girl Quinn sat watching Kurt as he continued to sing. On her face was a small smile that seemed to speak a thousand words and when she caught Kurt looking, she gave him a tiny thumbs up. Kurt felt his heart swell at this very moment.

"_So the years went by, I stayed the same,"_ he sung, walking to the other side of the room, his hands clasped behind his back and his voice hitting every note.

As Kurt walked, he let his eyes land on Blaine who looked astonished, but deep down in his eyes Kurt felt something else move. It looked as if Blaine was looking right into him but through him at the same time.

Kurt glanced away because he could feel tears forming in his eyes and he really didn't want to crack this next note _"And she began to drift away, and I was left alone... Still I waited for the day, when she'd say 'I will always love you'..."_

The countertenor hated that line, but in some weird sadistic way he loved it too. He continued through the song and then geared himself up for last line_._

"_When she... loved... me..."_ He whispered it just perfectly and soon the piano stopped.

There was an awkward silence in the classroom where no one seemed to breathe. Then suddenly Rachel sniffled and everyone began clapping or letting out some compliment. Kurt stood, stuck to the spot as he watched everyone talk about how _wonderful _ his voice was.

Eventually Mr Schue clapped too, "So, should we let Kurt join?"

Ranges of the word yes filled the room, mostly enthusiastic shouts, and Kurt smiled.

"Well," The teacher said, standing up, "Welcome to New Directions!"

Mr Schue went to clap a hand on Kurt's shoulder, but Kurt managed to avoid it.

He still wasn't _that_ comfortable about people touching him. Mr Schue seemed to ignore it though and told Kurt to sit down.

Kurt took the seat furthest away from the jocks and the one even further away from Blaine. He still hadn't managed to work out his dream but he sure as hell knew it wasn't good.

Not good at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my longest chapter yet! Hope you all read it through okay... Not really a lot of Blaine here and you still have no idea <strong>_**what **_**he is yet... Should probably stop dragging it out. You'll find out in the next chapter, i promise!**

**The song was: When somebody loved me – Sarah ****McLachlan. – I really want Kurt to sing this in season three. So bad. **

**Anyway, Reviews are welcomed. **


End file.
